Larmes cachées et sourires non-révélés
by Alliana2312
Summary: Les élèves à Cross ont beau être une espèce de famille très forte, ils ont quand même des sentiments. Qu'est ce qui se passe quand ils sont au meilleur ou au plus bas? Des minis histoires se passant en dehors de la trame de la fanfiction principale, TakumaxSarahxSenri, HakixAido, AnyaxAnju, AnjuxSarah, AnjuxHaki,, AnyaxZero. tous les membres de la famille peuvent être impliqués.
1. Solitude (Haki)

Info: Certains personnage ne sont pas encore apparues dans la fiction, donc ne soyez pas étonné. Cette fiction est pour m'excuser de mon immense retard,  
mais franchement j'ai vraiment pas le temps pour le moment, excusez moi.

Ce sont des petits one shot pas reliés entre eux, où on découvre un autre côté de la personnalité de mes persos, plus sombre, plus torturés, mais aussi plus exaltés. je peux aussi parler de personnages originaux

DISCLAIMER: Vampire Knight , ne m'appartient, à vrai dire je ne possède que mes Oc :,(

Chapitre un

* * *

_"~It's not because you feel lonely that you truly are alone ~"_

C'était un de ces jours où Haki s'enfermait seule dans sa chambre. Quand elle ne faisait rien du tout. Ou plutôt qu'elle n'avait pas le coeur à faire quelque chose.

Elle a beau être une salope sans pareille, elle a toujours un coeur. Et ce coeur connaît parfois des dérapages.

Un de ses exs, qu'elle avait , à la différences des autres, vraiment aimé qu'elle avait quitté l'avait rappelé, l'insultant de tous les noms.  
Elle aurait bien voulu lui dire qu'elle l'avait quitté parce qu'un jour fatidique, elle avait in extremis empêché qu'un Level E attaque Itachi, le nom du fameux ex. Et qu'elle avait pas voulu qu'il se fasse réattaquer à cause de ses activités d'Hunter

Non, au lieu de ça, elle lui avait craché par l'intermédiaire du téléphone qu'elle l'avait quitté parce qu'il n'était pas assez bien pour elle. Qu'elle s'était trouvée quelqu'un d'autre.

Oui, aujourd'hui elle avait pas le moral pour aller emmerder Sarah ou une tierce personne.

Vous aussi, vous avez sûrement eu envie de tout foutre en l'air, et de partir loin.  
Ben elle c'est pareil; sauf qu'elle, elle avait les moyens de le faire, mais elle pouvait pas

"Haki? "

Elle donna pas de réponse. Alors, le blond aux yeux bleus entra sans se gêner. Il la regarda, puis la serra dans ses bras. Elle ne le repoussa pas, comme elle le faisait souvent, elle aimait pas les élans de tendresse.  
Au lieu de ça, elle se blottit contre lui, et pleura

Pas de mots fut échangé, mais quand elle croisa les yeux turquoise de Hanabusa Aido, le message qu'il voulait lui passer, fut clair comme du cristal

"Je serai toujours là pour toi"

_"~No, you're not alone, I always will be there to hold you when you're going to fall~"_


	2. Attente inutile (Sarah)

Disclaimer: je ne possède pas VK, mais mes OC m'appartiennent!

* * *

_"~ Because everything can happen, and you can do nothing but see~"_

Les gouttes de pluies descendaient des vitres, tandis que des yeux vairons mélancoliques les suivaient du regard. Puis elle posa ses yeux sur l'horloge

"4 heures...Qu'est ce qu'ils peuvent bien faire en 4 heures , franchement? "

Elle demeurait calme, mais s'inquiétait beaucoup au fond. Ichiru et Zero Kiryu ne se voyaient qu'une fois tous les 3 mois. La distance oblige, ils pouvaient être en retard. Mais de 4 heures franchement? Avec leur mère qui conduisait comme une folle furieuse...

Elle se leva de son siège, époussetant sa petite robe noire, très petite malgré ses 12 ans, et regarda à nouveau par la fenêtre. Il y avait une légère intempérie, beaucoup de neige était annoncée aujourd'hui.

Elle soupira, puis se rasseye , rageant de devoir encore attendre.

Si elle avait su que cette nuit là, les parents Kiryu moururent, qu'Ichiru disparut et que Zero fut transformé par un sang pur, elle aurait pas réagi comme ça.

_"~ You can do nothing but see, and then cry out all your despair~ "_


	3. Une personne pour me trouver (Takuma)

Disclaimer : Je ne possède pas Vampire Knight mais mes OC m'appartiennent ~

* * *

_"~ I walk this empty street , on the Boulevard of the Broken Dreams~"_

Ichijo soupira. Il était enfin libéré des sang-purs. Non seulement de Rido, quand celui-ci était dans le corps de Senri, puis de Sara Shirabuki, la sang-pure voulant devenir reine des vampires, mais aussi Kaname Kuran, et son jeu d'échec interminable.

Libre. Il avait du mal à y croire. Mais quelque chose lui manquait. En étant avec la vampiresse blonde aux beaux yeux tombants, il s'était fait de ses amis, des ennemis. Senri, notamment , lui en voulait tout particulièrement.

"Bon sang Takuma, relève toi, arrête de faire ta victime et avance"

Avancer? Mais où aller? En même temps qu'il avait gagné sa liberté, il avait perdu son utilité. Il ne savait plus où aller, ni quoi faire

" Allez viens, espèce de baka"

Une main petite, mais assez forte, vient attraper la sienne moite, et le releva d'un effort. Il la regarda, rencontrant de ses yeux émeraudes les siens. De beaux yeux vairons.  
De tous, seule une personne était restée auprès de lui. D'abord, parce qu'elle y avait été obligée. Ensuite, parce que c'était une fidèle amie.

Il eut un sourire, un vrai, si rare dans ces temps durs, et suivit Sarah, sous la lumière de la lune.

Finalement, il avait peut-être encore une utilité dans ce monde sans but

_"~ Sometimes, I wish someone out there will find me~"_

Peut-être qu'il l'avait déjà trouvé , cette personne

* * *

Voilà les trois premiers chapitres, s'il vous plaît laisser des commentaires!


End file.
